The Hornet's Nest
"The Hornet's Nest" is the seventh mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Following the capture and interrogation of Alejandro Rojas, US forces have been banned from entering Brazilian airspace due to the destruction, forcing Captain MacTavish to call for outside help from Nikolai. The player controls Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson as he and Task Force 141 escape the Favela through a market to reach Nikolai's Pave Low. The Special Ops level for this is 'Bomb Squad'. Characters *Gary "Roach" Sanderson (playable) *John "Soap" MacTavish *Simon "Ghost" Riley *Nikolai *Rocket (K.I.A./Alive) *Chemo (K.I.A./Alive) *Alejandro Rojas (K.I.A./W.I.A.) Walkthrough The player starts with Roach and his squad members near the last location of "Takedown", with Rojas' body after being electrocuted. The player will also have a choice to either kill Rojas or leave him. Move up until the player ends up in a square. Militia will begin attacking the group from buildings and cover in the center of the square. Eventually two Technicals will enter the square. Roach and the rest of the group will make quick work of them. The player and the team will move down the road to a street on the site of a hill. There, they will engage a group of militia in an open field filled with garbage. After fighting through the field, the team will move through a narrow street with a few militia gunmen. They will then move up a small staircase to another street. There, they will be attacked by more gunmen. After the gunmen are killed, the player will move up to another open field another Technical will show up on the far side of the field. Kill the gunner and move on towards the Market. Once inside the market, Militia men will fire at the player from the rooftops and from behind tables. Lob grenades and Flashbangs to flush them out and continue through the market. After the fighting is over Captain MacTavish will tell Nikolai to land his Pave Low at the first LZ (landing zone) which is a relatively open field surrounded by buildings. The LZ will becomes too "hot" due to heavy RPG fire when the Militia counter-attacks, Soap will tell Nikolai to land at the second LZ on the roofs of the slums. The player and the rest of team will jump from roof to roof across buildings until there is a gap that the player/Roach attempts to jump but misses. He loses his grip and Soap will try to grab him before he falls. Sadly, Soap misses Roach's hand, and Roach falls into the alley below. The screen will black out for a few seconds, and Captain MacTavish tells Roach to get back onto the roofs so that he can be rescued. Nikolai announces that the helicopter is at nearly bingo (not enough fuel in reserve to make it back) fuel and that he will have to dust off (leave) in 30 seconds. The player will have to run unarmed to the roof with Soap guiding him/her back to the LZ. Roach will slide down from a roof into a house, run, and jump onto the Pave Low's ladder. The mission ends with Roach hanging onto the ladder, looking out over the Guanabara bay in Rio de Janeiro as Soap tells Nikolai "Just take us to the sub". Video Walkthrough Intel Items *'Intel No. 15:' (1/4 Intel) After the first firefight. Look south from the antenna and the player will see a doorway with a small hallway in between a red section (on the left) and a yellow section (on the right). Go through the doorway and it will be on the table on the players right. *'Intel No. 16:' (2/4 Intel) After the second firefight, follow the path to the left, next to the red top yellow middle and red bottom building, the player will see a washing machine. At its left corner behind the machine are two barrels, the intel is on top of them. *'Intel No. 17:' (3/4 Intel) After third firefight, on the hill street. Second floor of building behind "Pelayo's" ice cream store (West side, uphill). It is somewhat hard to miss the stairs. *'Intel No. 18:' (4/4 Intel) After fifth fire-fight, on the soccer field, inside the window behind the far soccer net (West side). Intel_1_The_Hornet's_Nest_MW2.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_The_Hornet's_Nest_MW2.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_The_Hornet's_Nest_MW2.png|Intel No. 3 Intel_4_The_Hornet's_Nest_MW2.png|Intel No. 4 Weapon Loadout Trivia Achievements/Trophies *'Colonel Sanderson' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by killing 7 chickens within 10 seconds. *'Turistas' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Takedown" and "Hornet's Nest" on Veteran difficulty. Transcript Gallery Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 Wallpapers Ghost.jpg|Ghost and the others are trying to escape on the Brazilian Militia. Escape_The_Hornet's_Nest_MW2.png|The team escaping the favela and heading for Nikolai's Pave Low. Angry Mob The Hornet's Nest MW2.png|An angry mob headed for Roach, who is trying to regain his bearings. Soap Failing to Catch Roach The Hornet's Nest MW2.png|Soap trying to catch Roach again. es:El avispero Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels